someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Wizard Experience Starring Meds 2.0/Drama, Injustice, Love interest?: In and Out: The story of Meds and his turbulent relationship with the Skype group
Like the semen hitting the breasts of the voluptuous porn actress, my release of a voice message* directed towards 2 users marked the end, the end of my stay at the SOG Skype chat, which was more of a hangout between users that have known each other for long enough to warrant a skype chat, really. *Voice message can be heard here http://vocaroo.com/i/s0tayoSXotmq Drama like any infection, it spreads, leaving a trail of pus that leaves everyone else cringing at the sight of your heavily infected toe, in this case was my flimsy relationship with Synful "I Think, Then I Bitch" blood , Cyber "3 Reichs And You're Out" The Nerd (Also known as Jared) and Sir Areis "Like A Fish In The Water" Lionheart (Also Known as Alex). Now lets drop the classy act for a second to remember the fact that I held the title of the least classy member in the Skype chat, a title that unlike others, i held with a minimal ammount of pride, a man has to take pride in what he is, and while there was room for improvement (Like knowing when to quit) I remained true to myself. My stay was turbulent at times when i clashed with any of these 3 users, but things would often calm down and i'd manage to enjoy some quality time with the other users who would mostly stay on the fence regarding my several run ins with what i'd like to call as the "3 Stooges minus the funny slapstick". Let's get to know them shall we? Sir Areis "Sushi Gets Me All Mushy" Lionheart, well known for being the alleged creator of this wiki. Honestly, at first we used to have a relatively friendly relantionship, but with his unstable and sometimes unexpected behavior, i'd often have several arguments with him over the state of his mind or his alleged sexual fetishes (Dolphins, cartoon ponies, rare pokemon, reptiles, his own ego...) besides in the end i was just expressing my opinions, although i lack tact sometimes, i never meant to start up a fight. I was not the only one who disagreed with some of this actions, but overall, like everyone else, I learned to tolerate most of his actions. As time went on our relantionship began to deteriorate, i don't mind taking some of the blame, most of his bizarre interests were a subject of mockery for me, i can understand he took it personally, but that does not excuse his apparent intolerance for any kind of criticism, tighter than a nun's vagina is the way to describe what he would often look like in my eyes and the eyes of others. Just imagine watching someone trying to educate you on a certain topic, while also clumsily tripping over most of the facts that form said topic but never fully admiting his lack of actual knowledge on said subject. That would describe Alex on more than just on his debating skills. Desilusional could another way to describe him, oh, and do you remember that embarassing post he made in which he claimed he would leave the Skype chat? Remember that? Well, soon enough he came back and no word was spoken about it, frankly, many of us knew he would come back. Synful "Don't Call Me Ponyboy" blood, frankly, he is leasy problematic, he keeps a fairly friendly relationship with everyone else, honestly i might just be the only person he does not get along with. Yet is much more less intolerant of others, to put it simply, he is that one quiet man who'd only speak up to critize in a passive aggresive manner whatever he personally finds distasteful of you and expect you to not talk back. He is the kind of man who would rather make enemies than friends. Several were my tries to talk things out, but every single one of them came to an abrupt halt as he would often ignore my questions for hours on end, shutting down all conversation while painting himself as a far better individual. Several times he would threaten to kick me from the chat if i called him out in his less than friendly attitude, holding power over others sure can be a dream when you can threaten those who you don't personally like on a subjective level. How does a user like that become chat moderator? Enter Sir Areis "Getting It Wet" Lionheart himself, he brought Synfulblood from the Twitch chat onto the wiki, where he was assigned several moderative powers on behalf of his "BFF" Alex, if his plug was any harder it would be considered sexual assault. Last but not least: Cyber "Big Boys Don't Cry" The Nerd also known as Jared, not much to say about him, he can be quite a likeable person, but he is known to be a power monger who is is more worried about his moderator status. Apparently being a moderator on a site dedicated to creepypastas gave Jared the idea that he holds some sort of power over others. Picture that one kid in the playground who would often scream when his favorite game was not the one to play. "NO, today we play hide and seek!" Now to put it into context, Synful "I Failed As A Comedian" blood would often try and get a reaction out of me and everytime i found it imperative to defend myself he would jump right in and demanding me to "Shut the fuck up Meds". How would you like to have someone tell you to "Shut the fuck up" and get mad at you for feeling insulted by his daring attitude? all while complaining about all the drama he is trying to "stop". From the frying pan, into the fire i'd say. For half of the drama he complained about, came from his dominating attitude towards any sort of argument between users, he though his job was to moderate and keep the peace, but he only fueled the flames. His hunger for power does not end with the internet. Well known by some in the skype chat that his girlfriend (possible ex-girlfriend) joined the SOG chat a long time ago. Shortly after such event, it was then discovered that she was distraught by Jared's dominating attitude towards her, instead of dealing with such matters personally, his first reaction was to "shoot the messenger" trying to deny any claims that he is in fact, a power monger. These 3 are in my opinion, the least desirable members of the Skype chat and SOG community at large, and are in fact abusing their powers by putting their own feelings in front of their duties. May this post be deleted, i will keep spreading the truth about these 3 users. Deleting this will only prove that your freedoms end, where their egos and feelings begin. With love, Meds. Category:Blog posts